


Perfect

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: A short walk, a snowy night, a perfect moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 words prompt 28 - kairos (a perfect moment)

"C'mon," Greg says, seeing Molly shiver as they leave Baker Street "My car's not far, I'll run you home." Molly opens her mouth as if to refuse but Greg holds up a hand. "I insist."

Cold turns her cheeks pink. "Thank you."

They talk as they walk, about everything and nothing. Even though it's cold, Greg still feels warm and when Molly stops, lets out a little gasp, he knows why.

Snowflakes float down around them and her smile is wide, beautiful, perfect.

He kisses her, right there, for the very first time.

He knows it won't be the last.


End file.
